Image analysis can often be an exacting and difficult process. Further, as technology has progressed, image analysis has become more pervasive in a substantial variety of fields. Accordingly, it can be beneficial to utilize techniques which an automate some aspects of image processing, and reduce the number of images to be examined, and/or can make the images to be examined easier to analyze.